


Que sin palabras hablan

by midnightafter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Confusion, F/F, I really don't know what to tag this as, Longing, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightafter/pseuds/midnightafter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby misses Belle, but then there's Lacey and now she's on a slippery slope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Que sin palabras hablan

**Author's Note:**

> “Que sin palabras hablan” loosely translates to “That speak without words”, from Spanish. It’s a line from the song “La flaca,” by Jarabe de Palo from which I drew some inspiration in writing this. I recommend listening to Santana’s and Juanes’s cover to get some sort of feel for this fic – https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bgZrHpL8jZ4.

Ruby was on a slippery slope. She didn’t mean for anything to happen (except that she kind of really did). She thought it would’ve been weird and it was, but a good weird.

She remembers that night vividly – how Lacey touched her, every breath and whisper shared, their bodies perfectly molding like before. But the next morning, she was gone. Ruby longed to wake up by her side again.

Back to the present moment, she sees Lacey across the bar, hustling some losers in a game of pool. Ruby finishes the last of her beer, her third one probably. She lost count. Lacey notices her staring. She gives her a look that makes her heart skip a beat.

What’d she do for one more night.


End file.
